


Man's Best Friend

by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BAMF Dogs, Gen, Lucid Dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will picked his family well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamersscape](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dreamersscape).



The stag’s hooves clapped against the ground. Fog surrounded Will, obscuring his vision. The stag’s breath, steaming in the cold air, enveloped everything.

It drew closer, the hot exhalation washing over Will’s face. He jerked as it bellowed, the sound loud and sudden enough it felt like a blow.

Tiny growling bodies brushed by Will’s legs. Growls, barks, yaps grew softer as they got farther away, pushing the snorting, stomping stag with them. Will dropped to his knees.

The fog cleared, and his dogs, one by one, ran back to Will, black feathers in their mouths, tails wagging triumphantly.

Will woke on the floor, drenched in sweat, his dogs a warm circle around him. Winston’s face was inches from his. He whined and crawled closer, nosing Will’s cheek.

Will reached up and dragged the blanket from his bed, then sank his fingers into Winston’s fur and closed his eyes, imagining black feathers raining down around them and fog burning off in the rising sun.


End file.
